Rabid Wolves
by StormGullwhacker
Summary: A HP/X-men Crossover. Sirius is transported to Xavier's school, where he meets Rogue and has a few disagreements with Wolverine. Of course Voldemort has a mutant power too...
1. Meeting of the wolves

Disclaimer; X-men is not mine!!! I wish it was, but none of this stuff is my invention. Harry Potter was thought up by J.K Rowling so I don't even own Sirius and Dumbledore.  
  
Hi people, this is my first ever X-men fic and I've only been interested in them for a while, but the obsession has taken over! I spend all my time thinking about it! So to let all my x-men-ainia out, I though I'd write a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Rabid Wolves  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rogue tossed from side to side in her large double bed, Bobby already fast asleep, gave her no comfort. She couldn't get to sleep. Glancing at her bedside alarm clock she saw the neon green 'twelve' flashing at her. With a groan she pulled on her black slippers and gown and drooped, tired into the kitchen, she was never going to get some sleep at this rate, so she might as well have a hot cocoa and a biscuit.  
  
Along the corridor she heard a noise. Then Silence. Maria was too alert after years of moving about to put it down to the imagination, with her body tense she headed in the direction of the sound. She stood behind a pillar, and was shocked at the sight before her eyes. A young tanned boy with long black messy hair, tatty pale blue jeans and a baggy black top was wondering around Xavier's school for Mutants. Gripped in his tight grip was a long stick of wood which he randomly waved around, edgy and nervous she could see the perspiration trickling down his forehead. Maria knew never to underestimate a mutant's power, but since Pyro's disappearance, there had been no sign of Magneto, and the teenager did not look the evil type. Throwing caution aside she stepped out and spoke, "Hello, Are you lost?" Flying backwards she flew a few feet as sparks emitted out of his hand! "Who are you, what has happened?" was the boys quick reply advancing on her like a lion on his first hunt. Rogue got up and dusted her hands and tried to speak calmly. He was only a lad, he needed to be looked after. Placing her gloved arms on his shoulder she guided him to the kitchen, speaking quietly, "I am Maria or Rogue. What is your name? Do you want the professor's help? This is Xavier's school for Mutants, but I assume you already know that." The boy had accepted her hand once he had seen the moonlight shine on her face. Seeing that she didn't look to bad, and sounded pretty friendly, he agreed to follow her, but at the word 'mutants' the lad recoiled, "Mutants, like, Mutated?" "Does our kind have a different name where you come from?" Rogue asked, handed him a cold chocolate milkshake which he drank after a quick suspicious sniff. He answered her questions quietly, glancing at her searching for a 'mutation.' "I am Sirius Black." He said hesitantly, "I don't know what you mean by mutants, do you mean people with magic powers? I don't understand where I am." Sirius felt a firm arm grip his limb tightly in a menacing grip. he struggled to release himself and found three long, deadly claws staring into his face. Yet what really got his pulse quickening was that the knives came out of this guy's knuckles. With the loose arm the boy fumbled in his jean pocket in an attempt to pull out his wand, but the monster's right arm moved to stop him. Without slackening the grip, the fearsome man spoke gruffly, "Y'alright there Rogue?" "I'm fine," she snapped back, "Sirius and I were having an interesting conversation, so if you mind not killing him yet." The sarcasm in her voice had a steel edge to it. Obliging Wolverine's knives slid back into his body as the boy's eyes leapt right out of his head. "D-d-did he j-just do that?" Wolverine grinned, "Me? Oh, yeah, I'm Wolverine. I have unbreakable bones and healing power as well as those claws. What's your mutant power?" Shakily, without moving his eyes from the size of the rippling muscles Sirius returned, "I think mine is a little different. I can change form." "MYSTIQUE!"" cried Wolverine furiously. "Nooooo," said Sirius as one speaking to an imbecile, "That's not my name. I'm Sirius." Then before their very eyes the boy began to shrink, the hair on his arms grew longer, thick and matted and his teeth became pointed and canine. The eyes changed to a furious bloodshot yellow and he fell onto four feet, now padded, with claws of his own! The hair, still growing turned a darker brown colour and the nose changed to a damp dark snout. All this happened so rapidly the spectators had little time to comprehend what was going on. In seconds the transformation was complete - Sirius was a dog. Rogue was astonished, never, of all the mutants she had seen, had she seen one whom became an animal. Mystique certainly had always favoured a human morph, if she had been able to do animals, she could have got herself in as a flea. Yet Logan remained unimpressed, bending over he leant and picked up Sirius' wand from the pile of crumpled clothes that fell off when he morphed. "What's this?" he sneered, "The stick for the dog to catch?" Reaching back about to throw it he was shocked to find a pair of canines stuck into the side of his hand. The claws wouldn't help him because they were at the wrong angle. Crimson blood dripping down, Wolverine grimaced in pain, yet as soon a Sirius released his grip the wound began to heal. He hunched over ready to leap again with the wand now firmly clasped between his teeth. "Ha! A bit fierce, eh?"" laughed Lagan, but at least didn't try to pet the dog. Rogue did though, as Sirius growled contentedly. "Well, I expect you want to return to your own shape in private. I'll get you a pair of PJs, and find you your own room." Leaving a bewildered Logan behind she lead the obedient animal at her heels. Logan turned on his heel and headed smartly back to his own room. Just when he had been getting Rogue's attention, some dog came along and took his place. Come on he's a kid, too young surely. "Whereas I'm too old," he murmured, taking one last puff at his cigar and turning in for the night. Dressed in a pair of silk black pyjamas, Sirius lay in a large comfortable bed, his mind going over the past events. This was certainly not what he'd been expecting.  
  
It had started the year after he left Hogwarts, he had taken a gap year out to travel around the world for a bit. Staying in Saudi Arabia in a one man tent, his parched owl had tapped him on the shoulder. When he opened the letter he had been shocked - it was from Dumbledore. Dumbledore never sent the students letters, what was going on? This is what it said  
  
'Dear Master Sirius Black,  
  
At the moment I can see trouble brewing in our world. Yet as I have been going through ancient documents I have become more and more convinced that this isn't the only world. I have found theories and proof that suggest there are several parallel worlds. There will be one of you and me and everyone in each Earth. Some have magic everywhere - no muggles exist whereas some have no magic at all. Others I cannot understand, something seems to have replaced the magic. I know that you are looking for something to do, would you be willing to enter a brave new world for me? Signed Albus Dumbledore'  
  
It was so surprising, other worlds? Well, if Dumbledore said they existed they must. In a few minutes his small pack was fastened and he arrived in Dumbledore's recreational house. A small cottage in the North of Wales, that was more of a library than a house. When asking why he had been chosen Dumbledore's strange comment had been that, "You have a few rare gifts that may come in useful." It was almost as if he knew about the morphing. Sirius had then been shown a large wall made up of mirrors, looking through them Sirius could see many different places, it was like looking through a crystal ball. Dumbledore explained that meeting yourself would be a little tricky so to avoid problems Master Black was to arrive in America, a country so far he had not visited. The spell took many days to prepare and the potion itself was contained inside an emerald phial. The return spell was in a ruby one. His mission to assess the difference and return when he wished. Putting himself into the hands of the, sorry a world's greatest wizard he had jumped into the fire.  
  
So far it had been so. Different. Magic. Where Wolverine's claws a type of magic? What could Rogue do? This place may not be hope, but he met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. With his minds eyes still fixed on the image of a slender girl with two white streaks in her hair, sleep swept over him like an ocean wave as he sank in an abyss of dreams.  
  
A/N; okay it's not much I know, but it will progress, please review!!! Even if it's to tell me I did everything wrong1!! 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer; X-men is a comic book that I didn't write much as I wish I had. Unfortunately I didn't write Sirius either because he belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nothing really belongs to me, everybody else owns all these copyrights!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stepping down the creaking staircase dressed in his tatty jeans and dark top again, wishing that he'd thought to bring a change of clothes Sirius reflected on the day before. On waking he had forgotten everything for a few moments he sat bewildered and lost before it all came back in a mighty flood. When he glanced at the ancient, tall grandfather clock in the hallway Sirius saw that the hands pointed to exactly twelve o'clock. As the loud chimes began he heard the sound of small footsteps running down the corridor above. He ran to hide behind a pillar and watched as a group of peculiar children ran noisily down the stairs, vanishing into different rooms. To his astonishment one girl just vanished in the middle of the room and another ran straight through the door. Minutes after, when everything was silent again a tall boy came down the stairs looking about cautiously, then he shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!" Sirius wanted to laugh, they were playing Hide and Seek! The boy seemed to find everyone remarkably quickly until one girl whined, "Your cheating, I bet you used your powers," The boy glared at her and snapped back, "Bet you did too!" "Did not!" Just like normal children they argued and played until an adult came down to see them all. Except of course, he wasn't quite the picture of an adult that Sirius thought of, especially as he was blue. With a tail. The tall boy said something to him and suddenly he was standing right next to Master Black. "Gutentag," greeted the extraordinary man, "George has a wonderful gift of being able to see through solid walls, so I thought I ought to do some polite introductions; I am Kurt Wagner, but some call me Nightcrawler." Sirius couldn't cope with so many shocks, but he had to ask, "Is that tail real?" Nightcrawler seemed mildly shocked, "Of course it is!" then on a happier note, "I am glad you woke up in time for lunch. We thought you would sleep forever! Come this way I think we were told it was bacon and potato waffles, hope you like it." Cautiously he followed the mutant into a busy kitchen full of unusual X- men, as he later leaned they were called. Spying Logan he sidestepped around him keeping the friendly Nightcrawler by his side, he didn't really feel in the mood for a fight.  
  
After tucking into a hearty breakfast he followed the others into a lounge where Iceman lay reclining on a comfy armchair flicking through the channels. Sirius sat down and chatted with the others. "So," began Storm, "Have you got a mutant name yet?" Sirius let out a strange noise that indicated he hadn't the foggiest idea what she was on about. "We all have one. Look, Logan is Wolverine, Marie is Rogue, Bobby is Iceman, you see. It reflects our talents. I noticed you said your name was Sirius, is it coincidental that your parents named you after the dogstar?" "Uh, I guess. I hadn't really thought about it, but as to mutant name.. he trailed of feeling strange." "Yes," said professor Xavier leaning forward in his armchair as Sirius gave him a puzzled glance. "Well," again he hesitated looking around the small American room as one afraid of who to trust. He gave in, "At home there were four of us with similar powers. I became a dog, my friend a wolf, another a rat and another a stag. We played tricks on people at school and called ourselves the marauders. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." He finished satisfied, "I am Padfoot." "Padfoot?," scoffed Logan, "Hardly a frightening name is it?" "I never meant to scare anyone," barked Sirius defensively, barring his teeth in a very canine nature," It was a nick-name." He said the last words slowly as though Wolverine was someone with a mental health problem. The scowled at each other in an angry deadlock forming a brief and pointless staring match. On the television a voice proclaimed, "More anti-mutant protests are being arranged now that Senate Paul Eliband has reinforced his pro-mutant ideas." The scene flashed to the senate council as a young rich looking man spook vividly to his audience, "You talk of the dangers of mutants as criminals, but think of the benefits as detectives and spies. The mutant who is a telepath can tell who is guilt or innocent at a court case. The mutant who can control ice can freeze burning buildings and SAVE LIVES! I know of a mutant who can even control the weather- think of the benefits if we ever have a drought. Don't complain against something strange, think of the positive-" the speech was cut off and Storm sighed. "He does wonders for us all, he really does." Then she continued to explain, "Not long ago now he was in a car crash, Cyclops, Iceman and I just happened to be in the area, Cyclops burnt the metal trapping him away whilst Iceman put the fire out. Together they saved his life and he is not going to forget that." This conversation left a lot for the young wizard present to think about, there was so much he didn't know about this world. His thoughts spun about like a frog jumping from lily pad to lily pad. Who disliked the mutants? Why were they disliked? Why did Wolverine think he needed a frightening name? Why did they discuss mutants at the Senate? What did the mutants actually do most of the time? He looked again at Xavier the quiet old man who had only spoken a monosyllable during the time he had met him, yet the others treated him with an almost god-like respect and reverence. As though reading his thoughts the man spoke, "I think you have some questions that need answering young man. I too think there are some things you could be telling me."  
  
They travelled through the period building as the polished floorboards creaked and Sirius' hard Doc martens clacked on the wooden surface listening to the cheerful lecture. "You wonder about mutants being disliked. I am afraid to say that all is not well in this world there are many people who believe we are a threat that must be controlled like insects and vermin. Mutants fear going to school where they will be bullied or face abuse at work. This place has been set up under the guise of a school for talented children to give them a home with respect and equality. There are those who are convinced a war is brewing between Mutants and Non-Mutants. A man known as 'Magneto' with other helpers like Toad and Sabretooth do not get on with us and sadly seem to fight the non-mutants at every opportunity giving them an even greater reason to hate us. Many of the X-men as the adults are affectionately known as have pasts they do not wish to talk of, Logan in particular." They reached a large room with huge oak double doors that Sirius held open for Xavier. Seated down the professor addressed him directly. "Where do you come from?" so Sirius gave him the only answer he could, "I don't know." He looked up almost guiltily, "I don't understand any of this you are right and where I come from I had not heard of mutants- but I am one." His mind flicked back to the day he had become an animagus and was startled by the next comment. "Are you?" "Yes!" he cried earnestly, "What are you doing. How did you answer all the questions I thought in my head? How can you tell what I am thinking?" "Questions, Questions. Have you not thought what my mutant power is. Telepathy."  
  
A sweep of conscience flew over Padfoot like a tidal wave as he realised that he had revealed Dumbledore's secrets simply by thinking them.  
The man knew everything.  
  
A/N; Naah! Now you have to wait to find out what happens next! Where does Voldemort come in? What does Charles do with his new found knowledge? Guess what, I did my grade 1 fencing the other week and got grade 1! I also did the 1500 at school today and I was sooo knackered.*sighs with exhaustion* I ate Vixie Pixie's sandwiches and she had to go without any lunch. Sorry Vixie! Still writing Muggles Revenge, but the next chapter is really hard to write, but it will be up eventually. 


	3. Remeniscing

Disclaimer; X-men is a comic book that I didn't write much as I wish I had. Unfortunately I didn't write Sirius either because he belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nothing really belongs to me, everybody else owns all these copyrights!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dumbledore peered out of his bedroom window. It was red tinted glass on one side and blue on the other. Giving the world either a hot or cold feel depending on the mood of the viewer. Today Albus looked out at a indigo silent world. He was dressed in a crimson dressing gown with forest green embroidery discreetly hiding his floral nightgown. Something was wrong. He was a light sleeper at the best of times, but this was the fourth time he had woken up already and he was worried about it. Had he been right in sending Sirius into a world they knew nothing about? At the best of times Americans worried him, muggles and wizards alike. Who knew -apart from Sirius- what they would be like.  
A deep croaking noise like a frog impressing his girlfriend came from outside to his left. "Honestly," sighed the headmaster, wishing Flitwick would take some of those anti-snoring potions Severus had discreetly been leaving for him. Thoughts passing through his head like high speed trains in the underground. Albus reached for a handful of sherbet lemons and put them all in at once. Then a couple of liquorice wands and of course -he reached greedily- gummy bears. WHAM Silently he turned around and smiled with the look of someone is frequently interrupted in their sleep be slamming doors, and today it wasn't the students. "Well," he said calmly, "Care to join me" and Albus held out his packet of gummy bears to the visitor.  
  
Sirius had spent the rest of his afternoon trying to find out everything he could. He had practically given up on secrets. If Xavier knew everything, (which he didn't) then there was no point keeping up pretences. He gave up after a while and lounged about the sitting room staring at all the students as if trying to guess their mutant powers. Some of the seeing that he was new to the state of affairs played tricks on him like leaping out of the air three feet above him. Afterwards they had regretted it though. He felt alone and lost in this world and longed for James and Lupin. Ahh, the fun they could have had in this place as kids. No, James was busy working on goodness knows what and Lupin.well Lupin had the werewolf thing to worry about. Did they have werewolves in this universe? pondered Sirius. He had discovered enough to understand that this lot were supposedly the 'good' ones and the other ones were the sort that even in broad daylight you wouldn't want to meet. The interesting x-men, such as Rogue, seemed to be out all day in that plane thing. Sirius walked briskly along the corridor deep in thought and walked straight into Storm. "I'm sorry," she said helping him, "I wasn't looking where I was going." "Neither was I," he agreed. "You must be pretty bored at the moment," then after a brief pause she added, "and confused. How about a trip out this evening. The x-men lot have been working very hard recently so we're planning a trip to Arizona for a night out in Phoenix. Fancy coming?" Sirius thought briefly of Fawkes sitting perched in Dumbledore's office, the words brought back the essence of home. "'Course." He practically skipped down the corridor, freedom! He could get of this claustrophobic zoo! He wasn't racist nor despised the mutants, but he couldn't stand being stuck in there for much longer. The baggy garments that Cyclops had lent him gave Sirius no confidence or added beauty. He sighed as he stared glumly into the pellucid windows of the jet, trying to catch some becoming feature of his. The vehicle was magnificent and he had stood in awe before being lead onwards into this giant beast. He'd certainly never gone to a party in something like this. He amused himself by imagining their reaction if he suggested the idea of wands or even flying carpets. Maybe they knew. The stupid Albus impersonator did, but had he told the others? "Are you planning on moping forever? If you want some better clothes we'll stop off and shop for you, but stop looking so damm pathetic," thus spoke the wisdom of Logan. "I was just looking out the window alright! Have you got a problem with that?" snarled Sirius. "What if I have?" question Logan his turquoise eye sparkly ferociously. "Guys!" cried Rogue, silencing them both, "Stop it. And Sirius, don't even bother starting Logan, he was fighting before you were born and knows his stuff." Sirius glared down from the bare knuckles to Rogues pale and beautiful face. He sighed and gave up, "I guess he's the expert then is he?" "Yeah. Ah reckon so," replied the man himself. Flashing a smile to Rogue he remembered their meeting place. "Reckon so," he repeated sadly.  
  
A/N; Well that's the third chapter done. Not very good is it? I don't expect Wolverine is really like that all sad and upset about his fighting life, but I thought I'd just add it in. Why not? Having a bit more plans with this so now I assure you Moldie Voldie will come in soon, I just needed to build up to it. Do you like the bit with Dumbledore by the way? 


End file.
